


I Can Move Mountains

by bobbiejelly



Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [21]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, MerAdd, Wordcount: 100, meddison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: "And may nothing but death do us part" - 'Uma Thurman,' by Fall Out Boy.Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery. MerAdd. meddison. 100 Words. Rated T.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797412
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	I Can Move Mountains

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Men's Pants](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/657544) by Ziny-DiNozzo. 



_Author's Note:_

Okay, so it's been a long time since I've uploaded something new, and tbh I've been working on replying to all the comments I'd left without a reply to, and that's what's been up. Thanks for your patience and understanding. And here is a short drabble, feel free to search engine the song in the summary for the full effect :).

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**I Can Move Mountains**

* * *

_"And may nothing but death do us part" - 'Uma Thurman,' by Fall Out Boy._

_Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery. MerAdd. meddison. 100 Words. Rated T._

* * *

When I dreamed about this day when I was younger-

(And I did) I never expected it to be like this.

I never expected it to be with a 'her,'.

I never expected it to be with _her._

She's the love of my life.

My one and only.

She wants to dance.

We dance long and slow.

When I said "I do," to her…

I said "I love you," right after that.

She said it back to me, and now she's my wife.

I could not be happier. Well, once our child is born maybe!

_I am Meredith Montgomery-Grey today._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

****** **FIN**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

This is exactly 100 words. It's also the 100th story in the Gay's Anatomy series! This feels like an accomplishment <3.

Hoping to have updates to the WIP's soon, until then thanks so much for the lovely comments and fic recs coming in.

Thanks, readers, Cheers!

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


End file.
